Twilight Knight
by youraloser
Summary: Bella Swan and Jacob Black are Guardians at a prestige school that the day and night class students attend. But there is something the day class doesn't know all night class students are VAMPIRES! Better summary in chapter 1!Rated T for Language.
1. Beginning

**I don't own twilight….nor do I own vampire knight!**

**Storyline is pretty much like vampire knight but with twilight characters..**

**This is my first story so please bear with me:) **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

_10 years ago:_

I'm lost I have no idea what's happening. It is cold. Snow is falling. It is white…..what is white? I start to look around and I see someone. I did the first thing that comes to mind_._

"Help!" he turns around but when he does his eyes are a strange color. Red almost the color of blood.

"Hey little girl are you lost? If so let me drink your blood."

I tried to step back but he took a hold of my arm.

"No!" then he was off me on the ground dead. Next to him was the most beautiful man alive.

"You are a disgrace to vampires.."

Vampires? _Yes vampires….. beast in the shape of human…you must not go near vampires or they will eat you._ Eat me? _Yes eat you._

The angel was licking his hand when he turned around and spoke to me, "Are you alright?". He took a step forward I took a step back from him I was terrified.

"I won't hurt you little one...my name is Edward come with me I will take you somewhere safe." he kneels down and outstretched his hand I looked at it and stiffened it was covered with blood. He looked at his hand and took it back immediately

"Sorry about that, but that man was bad and he was going to do a bad thing, you understand what i am saying right?" I looked up at him and nodded he outstretched his hand and I took it without hesitation. He smiled and got up.

He looked down at me and asked what my name was. I thought about if i should trust him and finally decided my answer.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Bella."

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**Hate it? Like it?**

**Please review!**


	2. Memories

**SUMMARY:Bella Swan and Jacob Black are guardians at Swan Academy which Day and Night students attend. But there is a secret the day class does not know about the Night class is that they are all vampires! Bella and Jacob were adopted by Charlie Swan. Edward Cullen is the Night class president, and also is the beginning of Bella's life. Bella doesn't know anything that happened before she met Edward. Can Edward have something to do with it? READ and find out!**

**I need a Beta so any offers???**

**Now here is another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Bella's POV_

My name is Bella Swan I am 5 foot 4 inches I have brown hair and brown eyes. I am a guardian and part of the disciplinary committee at Swan Academy, a prestige school that the Day class and Night class students attend together. The Night class students are all extremely beautiful, but there is something the Day class doesn't know. The Night class is entirely made up of vampires! Jacob and I guard the day and night class. Jacob is the other guardian here at the academy he's tall and has black hair and he has muscles but he's hardly ever around when I need him. Jacob and I were adopted by Charlie Swan the headmaster of this academy. I have no memories of my life before the night Edward saved me. As for Jacob he has all his memories and but he wishes he didn't his family was murdered by an evil vampire. Now here were are guarding the Night class's secret and also protecting the Day class from the Night class. Which brings me to the present day……

_**10 years later: (from the night Edward saved Bella)**_

The girls are wilder today than they were yesterday... Oh great I can already feel the headache coming on...

"Get away from the doors! The curfew for the Day class has already started please goes back to your dorms."

"Why so you can have the Night class all you yourself Bella Swan?" Lauren Sneered.

We go through the same thing every day they argue with me and then the doors open and they step aside so the Night class can get through they act like angels and I look like a total idiot. Where's Jacob when you need him.

The Night class comes out and the girls sigh.

The Night class is entirely made up of vampires. Edward Cullen is the president of the Moon dormitory he has these chocolate eyes and bronze hair and he's tall. If I could use one word to describe him it would be Beautiful. Then the vice president is Eleazar Denali he has blonde hair and green eyes and then comes the rest of them Emmett McCarty he is buff and has the curliest brown hair and blue eyes, Jasper Whitlock blond Shaggy hair and blue eyes, Rosalie Hale long blond hair ice cold blue eyes makes you take a hit to your self esteem, Alice Brandon short pixie like features black hair green eyes and Kate Denali blue hair blue eyes Tanya Denali she's just like Rosalie makes you question yourself, Irina Denali brown hair hazel eyes Carmen Denali black hair and brown eyes. And Zafrina tall black hair blue eyes, Senna blond hair brown eyes, and Kachiri brown hair black eyes, and the list can go on.

"Emmett!" one of the girls yells. He looks at them and gives them a smile.

"Jasper!" and it starts.

"Eleazar!"

"Edward!"

Oh no…

They start to push to get to him and like always I fall on my ass. This is embarrassing.

"Bella. Are you alright?" I look up to see Edward in front of me offering his hand like he did 10 years ago.

"Thank you for helping us like this everyday" he says as I take his hand and remember that we aren't alone. So I take my hand back.

"Thank you. I'm alright!" I start to blush. I can feel the girls glaring at me. Great…

"You are always formal with me...it makes me feel lonely…" he looked down to the floor.

"Well this is my way of thanking you for saving my life Edward." He looks at me and smiles and he raises his hand and puts it on my head.

"Don't think about that anymore Bella, it's in the past." He moves his hand to my cheek just as I start to get lost in his green eyes his hand is pulled back.

"Class has started Edward." Jacob sneered at Edward. They both glare at each other. Edward pulls his hand back from Jacobs roughly and starts to walk away but he stops and turns to me.

He smiles and says good-bye and walks away.

I turn towards Jacob and start to punch him.

"Why do you have to be so mean why can't you be nice for once?"

He pushes me away and I look at him. He just glares and says they don't deserve to be treated with kindness. I turn away from him and pout

"Bella I didn't mean to---…" he starts to say.

I turn around to apologize too but he's gone…

No one can reach out to Jacob he just shuts everyone out but I notice that he's been acting different lately. I wonder what it can be?

_Night Class POV_

Edward is by the window reading while everyone is in their own little world. He looks like he is concentrating on something.

"I hate that perfect! He thinks he can grab Edward's arm like that!" Ben whined as he drew offensive pictures of Jacob in his book.

Rosalie comes up to Ben takes his book away, and accuses him of being in love with Jacob.

"I do not!" Ben said as he glared at Rosalie.

"But didn't the girl look delicious?" everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Jasper.

"Jasper!" vice president scolded.

"Here you need to feed." Alice threw him a couple of blood tablets.

"It looks like you care for that girl Edward-sama?" Rosalie had kept her eyes on him and saw him stiffen when Jasper spoke.

"Your right Rosalie." He didn't even turn to look at her when he spoke. Rosalie stab Ben's hand with the edge of his book.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Ben stood up and looked at Rosalie.

"Rosalie! I will kill you!"

"The moon is starting to disappear." The vice president said as he looks out the window.

"Yes, it is from here and on it is the night of the vampires." Edward responded his eyes turning the color red.

_Bella's POV_

"But chairman you know very well vampires and humans cannot coexist!" here he goes again. Jacob always complains about the chairman's dream of humans and vampires living together as one.

"Jacob calm down." I put my hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off turns around and leaves.

"Bella you believe in my dream right?" Charlie looks at me and I smile at him.

"Of course I do Charlie."

"It's Dad" he's been trying to get me to call him that since he adopted me.

"Well I'm off to patrol!" I jump out the window.

I start to run and as I run I start to remember I have no clue of who my parents are and I have no memory of what my past what before Edward saved me.

I stop running and rest against a pillar as I am catching my breath I hear footsteps.

I turn around and I see Eleazar and Edward. Edward is just staring at me and Eleazar smiles, "Thanks for patrolling every night."

I couldn't think of anything to say so i just ran away. I fell and scraped my hands. Can this situation get anymore embarrassing?

Edward's POV

"To bad there isn't any girls like her in our class." I looked at Eleazar and sighed.

"I know, these eyes that have become accustomed to the dark it is the only bright light there is." I started to walk off but Eleazar started to speak again.

"Everybody has started to like their life here, and we listen to your rules since you are a pure blood so don't forget the rules."

I turned to look at him, " I know Eleazar."

Bella's POV

I looked at the window were Edward was leaned up against.

"Oh how is your so called hero, Edward, doing tonight?" Jacob mocked me.

" I'm not even looking at him Jacob I'm doing my job unlike you." he scoffed.

"The only reason I took this job was to learn every possible way to kill these monsters. I'm going to patrol inside."

He tuned around and left.

I wonder if Jacob was like this before he came to me and the Chairman?

_**4 years ago:**_

_**"Bella?" I heard the front door open.**_

_**I went to see who it is**._

_**The Chairman entered with a boy around my age.**_

**_"Bella this is Jacob, from this day on we will take him in. Bella, his family was murdered by an evil vampire."_**

**_That was the first time I saw Jacob's eyes and when the Chairman said vampire all I saw was pure hatred in those eyes._**

I snapped out of my dreaming when I heard noise coming from the bushes. I turned around and saw that there was to Day class students trying to take pictures.

" What are you guys doing out here? Its passed Day Class students curfew! Now give me your names and room numbers."

"Oh please we are just here to take pictures." The girls tried to stand up and groan in pain.

"Oh no are you hurt? Is there any blood?" Blood is bad. I looked around frantically looking for any Night Students.

"Quick you have to get---"

"ha-ha" uh-oh...

I took out my Artemis and swung around.

Emmett caught a hold of Artemis it shocked him but he didn't let go,"The chairman taught you well Bella."

I looked around and saw that Jasper and Ben were behind him.

"Oh my god its Emmet, Jasper, Ben from the Night Class!"

"No Way!" Both girls were jumping up and down.

Ben pushed my Artemis aside," We smelled blood and thought we should check it out." oh shit.

"You are mean Bella we just came to look." Emmett whined while licking his hand.

There was a breeze "Oh...what a pretty smell." Ben took a step forward.

"Oh my God he said we smell pretty!"

_Can they be any stupider?_

"Ben if you hurt these girls i wil---" he took ahold of my rod.

"Did you fall?" taking hold of my hand."The pretty smell i was talking about was your blood Bella."

_Dammit when i fell running away from Edward and Eleazar..._

He grabbed my hand, "Ben l--ll--ll--et me go.." he sunk his fangs into my hand.

Emmett and Jasper turned their backs.

"Are those fangs!? But vampires don't exist!" This is bad I need to get the girls out of here.

"mhmm...tasty" he pushed my hair away from my neck, " may I take some from your neck?"

"ahh!!!.." the girls fainted.

"Nnn----no Ben let go!"

Emmett stepped in at this point. " Be--"

I was pulled away from Ben and I saw the bloody rose pointed at him.

"You know the rules of this academy drinking blood is strictly prohibited." Jacob growled.

"Jake don't!"

Ben licked his lips,"It was just a taste."

Jacob growled and shot his gun.

"You idiot why did you shoot?!" I took a hold of his arm.

"Can you lower your Bloody Rose it is hazardous to us vampires." Emmett, Jasper, and Ben froze at the voice.

"Edward." I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I'll take care of these fools, the Chairman will want a report on this....is that okay Jacob?" Edward took Ben by his jacket.

I turned towards Jacob waiting for his reply.

"Just get them out of my sight Edward before I do something I wont regret."

"Emmett, Jasper why didn't you guys stop Ben? You are responsible too." Emmett and Jasper put their heads down and agreed.

Edward turned to the girls behind me, "We will erase the girls memories of tonight and return them to the Chairman." Jacob and I nodded. Kate appeared out of thin air and started to erase their memories.

"I'm sorry if this brought back any scary memories Bella." Edward smiled at me apologetically.

"Eh...no its fine he didn't really do any harm." I put my hand behind back.

I heard Jacob scoff behind me.

"Lets go." he starts pulling me the opposite direction from where the night class is.

"Jacob! Your being rude to Edward!" we stop at the bridge that we cross to go to the dorms. Jacob takes off his tie and wraps it around my hand.

"That should show you what kind of monsters they really are." he turned and walked away.

Jacob has been holding hatred towards everyone since 4 years ago. I wonder if i can get rid of it?

Later that night:

I'm blow drying my hair in the Chairmans restroom and I'm thinking of the ways Jacob has changed.

_Can I get rid of all the hate Jacob has inside of him?_

The door opens and Jacob walks in.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" _Does he not have any manners?_

"The restrooms in my dorm are closed for the night?" and he keeps walking and starts to undress.

Ahh!!

"Stop undressing in front of a gir--You don't think of me as a girl do you?"

He gives me a dry laugh, "No."

I give him my back, "Well i am so-- what are you doing?"

_Was he just sniffing me?_

"You don't smell like blood anymore."

"Well of course I don't you idiot. The bleeding has stopped." I rolled my eyes and went back to blow drying my hair. "I was attacked by a vampire 10 years ago too..I wonder if my blood is that delicious?"

I turn to him but he was already in the shower room.

Jacob's POV

These attacks are happening allot now i don't know what to do.

Ben's POV

Emmett, Jasper and me were in the living room at the dormitory.

"Suspended for 10 days, but it was so worth it for Bella's blood."

"Don't let Edward hear what you are saying he'll get mad again.." Emmett sighed. Jasper agreed silently.

"So...I want him to hear." I rolled my eyes, what is the worst he can do slap me again.

I added the Blood Tablets to the water. "I don't know how long i can live off these pills, Bella's blood was just---"

"Hey!" Emmett interuppted quickly.

Then Edward was standing in front of me and he slapped me, "Just?..."

"Sorry." I mumbled. He walked away.

Once he was out of hearing range Jasper and Emmett laughed, "Are you sure that is what you wanted?"

"SHUTUP! SHUTUP! SHUTUP!" I can feel my cheek swelling up. Emmett and Jasper were never going to let me live this down.

Edward's POV

The game is about to start. The pieces are start to fall into place now...

I'm doing this for you _Bella._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading so far:)**

**What do you think?**

**Did i do better or worse?**

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter is kind of short.**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Bella's POV**

It is valentine day here at Swan Academy. It's the only time of year that the Day Class can get close to the Night Class. The Day Class handouts handmade chocolate every year to declare their love to the Night Class.

We are sitting in the class room waiting for the teacher.

"Everyone is excited for Chocolate Day this year huh?"

"Well it does only come once a year Angela…" I breathed out.

"It's a foolish holiday if you ask me girls act like idiots!" Our class president, Mike, interrupted.

"I heard he was getting some chocolates this year…" he stiffened up and a glaze look came over his eyes. He's probably thinking of Rosalie.

"We never get any chocolates." Tyler and Eric always complained. I looked away to Angela.

"Angela are you going to give anyone chocolate this year?"

"I don't think so I mean Ben doesn't need any more chocolate than he's getting…."

She's had this crush on him for years …

"Oh ..."

"Are you?"

"No I'm not planning to either."I smiled at her.

"Then what's that on your desk?"

I looked down and saw the chocolate recipe I got off the internet.

"Eh…it's not for that." I tried to cover the recipe with my school work.

We hear a throat being cleared. We both stiffened.

"Don't you feel like someone is glaring at us?" Angela mumbled.

"Even though you are a perfect you're still going to give him that chocolate?"

"The recipe for chocolate that means thanks!" I showed Angela the paper.

"Right…" Angela laughed at me. Jacob just scoffed.

"I'm going to give some to Jacob!" Some girls exclaimed.

Jacob glared at the girls "leave me alone"

The bell rang for lunch and we went to see Charlie, "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day you know what that means. We have to be extra careful and be alert on all times tomorrow we don't know what the girls are capable of."

"We should just cancel the damn thing..." Jacob has always hated the holiday. He thinks it is a waste of time.

"Jacob you know that the girls would cause a riot. It's not my fault those that my vampires are too damn adorable I keep their fans away from them."

I knew if I didn't interrupt them it would be a nasty fight, 'Don't speak so highly of them in front of me!' I pretended to be Jacob.

Charlie chuckled and then became serious, "I know vampire have been enemies to humans since the beginning but I believe that we can live in peace together Jacob. I know your family was killed by and evil vampire, but I hope you can understand one day Jacob."

"It's impossible to erase the past so I will never accept this."

"Is it because they drink human blood or is it because they are monsters who kill?"

It was always like this when all three of us were together in the room. Like always I have to save it from turning into a blood war.

"Eh...umm…Here Char- Dad!" I gave him his valentine and Jacob his.

"Passes for Bella's famous back massages! Yay!" Charlie always loved those.

"It's been the same thing since elementary school."

Can he ever be grateful? "Shut up be grateful I gave you anything. Let's go lunch is almost over."

Why does Charlie do that? Doesn't he know that it hurts Jacob every time anyone brings up it pokes at the wounds he already has?

**

* * *

**

**4 years ago:**

**"Bella this boy is Jacob Black his family was murdered by an evil vampire, we will take care of him from now on let him take a bath. I have to go talk to the police." The Chairmen left Jacob and me alone.**

**"Uhmm...Come in" I stepped aside to let him in but he just stayed there quiet.**

**"Is it alright if I touch you?" Again quiet. "Let's go" I lead him towards the restroom.**

**"The water is warm towels are in the cupboard…" again he stayed quiet, "is it alright if I take you clothes off?" he made no move.**

**When I took off his coat his throat and chest were covered in blood. I got a washcloth and started to dab at the blood I kept helping Jacob even though he was quiet.**

**Why was I being so helpful and gentle?**

**I felt if I didn't Jacob would have broken into pieces**.

* * *

**Present Day:**

We were in front Night Class dorms in front of their gates.

"Everyone please be quiet...You guys can't give chocolates until tomorrow those are the rules!"

A girl started climbing the wall, I blew my whistle, "Hey, you! Climbing the wall is strictly forbidden!" The girl started to stumble, "Watch out!" She fell backwards.

I close my eyes waiting for the sound of the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob with the girl in his arms, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Jacob put her down, "Leah, you know the rules so follow them." he turned around to the crowd of girls, "and if you guys don't settle down we will just cancel the event."

The girls got quiet and settle down after a little whining. Why does he do that he knows it aggravates them. I guess he does it on purpose.

The gates started to open and the girls went wild again. I stood in front of them to push them further back.

"Good morning Bella" I turned around to see Edward smiling at me. I bowed down, "Hi Edward!" he continued to walk and stop and walked over to Jacob.

"How are you feeling Jacob?" Jacob stiffened at this what was going on? "Take care of yourself." Edward turned around and started to walk away.

"Edward if you are trying to start something then give me the time and place so I can kick your ass."

"That bastard!"

"Ben shut up" Emmett pushes Ben forward to keep him from fighting with Jacob.

What is going on with Jacob and Edward?

**?? POV:**

These blood tablets aren't doing me any good. Fuck…..What am I going to do?

**

* * *

**

Can anyone guess who that is?

**Review Please!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the delay….here is the next chapter...**_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

_Cut the chocolate…add milk…._

I wonder if Edward will be happy with the choc….No! It's just to show my gratitude towards him! Yeah that's what it's for to show my thanks yeah! If only I could convince myself…

**Next day in class:**

I stretched in class trying to wake up a bit before patrolling.

"Didn't get enough sleep?"

I looked towards Angela, "Just a bit"

"You came in a lot later than usual, oh that's right you stayed up making hand- made chocolates."

I could feel myself go all red "Yeah that didn't go so well so I just went to buy some ha-ha."

"Oh," you could tell Angela was trying hard not to laugh, "I see." she failed. I hung my head in shame. There were so many things I could fail at and this had to be one of them…

"What were you doing? We could hear your screams from the boy's dormitory."

I turned to Jacob, "Not even jerk."

"Come on let's go before the stupid Perfects get there and ruin the fun!" Lauren and her group can be so stupid at times..

"Well let's go we have to start to patrol."

"Hold on!" I got my stuff and ran to catch up to Jacob.

"Good luck!" I heard Angela before I left the classroom

"Geez Jacob hold on!"

"Okay everyone stay in line!" he yelled at the girls.

The doors opened and the Night Class came out and the girls got wild. I turned towards the night to explain the rules when Ben rushed past me.

"Ben! Come back here!" I blew my whistle but he just kept going.

I heard a throat being cleared, I knew that voice like the back of my hand.

"Ben, listen to Bella. Do you understand?" He turned around and came back. "Yes I understand President Cullen."

"Thank you Edward." As to be expected of Edward always protecting me.

"Okay let the festival begin!" I blew my whistle and the chocolates were being handed out like crazy.

**Free POV:**

Eleazar was collecting his chocolate when he noticed Jasper and Alice were trying to sneak off. But he would have that.

"Jasper where do you think you are going?"

"I think this whole thing is stupid Eleazar I will take no part in it!" Eleazar ignored Jasper and pulled him to his booth to collect his chocolate.

Rosalie was watching and laughing at her cousin Jasper and what was happening to him until see heard her name being called out.

"Rosalie, Rosalie-san!" she looked behind her and saw Mike Newton with a box of chocolates, "Please take this chocolate as a token of my affections!"

"And what blood type are you my beautiful friend?" Bella couldn't believe Ben was asking this! "Ben you know the rules you can't ask these questions!"

"Okay I guess..."

Rosalie and Emmett were preoccupied with thinking of a way to get Jacob alone to teach him a lesson for the way he treated Edward yesterday.

**BPOV:**

I saw Emmett and Rosalie looking a Jacob and I didn't like it one bit it made me nervous.

"Edward please accept this chocolate"

"Sorry my hands are full I can't accept anymore thank you." I was trying to hold the girls back when I noticed that Edward was leaving. I put my hand and my to give him the chocolate but it was too late maybe next year. I was so caught up that I forgot where I was because the next thing I know I'm being pushed to the ground and Edward's chocolate falls out of my pocket.

I looked up to see Jacob, "Hey, Edward you dropped this" I saw him throw something and noticed it was my chocolate!

"Jacob!"

Edward looks at the chocolate and looks at me, "I accept Bella, thank you"

"Wait it doesn-"ugh! Jacob….

I started to punch him "Why did you give it to him? You knew I would get mad? Do you enjoy embarrassing me?"

"It was sad just watching you it was clear in your face that you wanted to give it to him! Weren't you going to give it to him anyways?"

"I thought it would trouble him. So what's the point?"

"Why would you think that?"

We aren't the same I thought, he saved my life 10 years ago it probably didn't mean anything to him but it meant to world to me.

**EPOV:**

"Edward-sama those must be troublesome I can take those from you." Kate held her hands out. I put all of them but Bella's.

"If you eat those it is fine. I am fine with this one right here." I put it to my lips to the chocolate, longing for my precious girl to be in my arms.

**Later in the night: BPOV:**

Is Jacob skipping again? I don't know why but I have a bad feeling. I better going find Jacob.

**EPOV:**

"Where is the rest of the Night Class Eleazar?"

"I don't know Edward"

I closed my eyes and Kate appeared and told me what was happening. Hmmm….I told them not to but it can't be helped I guess.

**Jacob POV:**

I've got a headache and these attacks keep happening I don't know what---

"Who's there?!"

I took my gun out and was on full alert damn bloodsuckers.

"We told you before to watch your mouth you damn Perfect." Ben was the first to come out of the darkness. Then the rest appeared out of thin air.

"The way you disrespect Edward…We should beat the crap out of you" Rosalie sneered.

Jasper sighed, "Eleazar said not to do this." Alice silently agreed.

"That's right Ben, Rosalie we should just back off. If Edward finds out he is going to be pissed off. You to Jacob, you---" Emmett went to put a hand on Jacob's shoulder and in the blink of an eye he was on the floor looking up at Jasper and Alice.

They looked down at him and sighed, "Not cool."

"Shut-up." Emmett got up clearly pissed off.

"You guys want to fight. Bring it on you spoiled brats." I took my jacket of and rolled my sleeves up.

"There you go again you damn perfect thinking you are all high and mighty." Ben freezing the floor with his ability.

"I tried to stop this, now I don't give a shit" Emmett said angrily. Fire clearly in his eyes.

_I've been waiting for this day to come where I can kick their asses. _

"Hey! No fighting it is strictly forbidden!" Bella and her crappy timing…

Everyone left after that.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I felt bad being mean to her but it was better this way.

**BPOV:**

I was on my way to the restroom when I noticed the light on I knocked but got no answer. I peeked and saw that Jacob was on the floor.

"Oh I was looking for you. Here I have something for you" I took the little wrapped chocolate out of my pocket, "It's the only one that came out good from the batch I tried to make so you can't say I've given you the same thing since elementary." I put it in Jacob's mouth; he looked like he tasted rotten milk.

"Hey! You should be grateful I gave you that. Jerk." I turned my back and was trying not to be mean when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and it looked like he was in a trance.

"Jacob…."

That seemed to snap him out of it. He got up and pushed me out of the way, "Didn't I say to leave me alone?"

And he walked out. Can I ever reach out to him? I looked around the room and something caught my eye. A pill. What the fuck...It wasn't just any pill it was a blood tablet. What the hell is this doing here?

**Edward POV:**

"They all feel bad for going against your orders Edward. They feel bad for hurt Jacobs's feelings to." Eleazar said.

"It's alright I don't think anything can hurt Jacob like it hurt him four years ago. It s only a matter of time before the game starts…"

* * *

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!!!!**_

_Okay the vampires in the story have powers like the ones in the anime:_

**Edward: Kaname**

**Eleazar: Ichijo**

**Emmett: Kain**

**Rosalie: Ruka**

**Ben: Aido**

**Kate: Seiren**

**Jasper: Shiki**

**Alice: Rima**


	5. Savior

**Sorry it took so long to all of you that have been waiting for an update!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I have been having a dream well more of a nightmare, of me in a room I have never seen before there is a man and a women, we are together laughing and the door opens, in walks a boy with a weird color hair…and right before I could see his face the dream stops.

"Bella wake up!"

_Huh?_

I rolled over and glared at her it felt like I have just gotten in from my Guardian duties, "Geez Angela what time is it?" I looked at my alarm clocked "Angela what the hell! Its 5:45, you couldn't wait…"I got in at 4.

She whined sleepy, "But Bella—"

"No Angela wake me up at a decent-"

"Bella!" I jumped, Angela was usually quiet so her outburst scared me a little, "A messenger came and dropped this letter off I think it's from Charlie."

What does he want now? Couldn't this have waited until breakfast? I opened the letter and I started reading it.

**_Bella,_**

**_Today is a special day for you and Jacob you guys get to perform your duties as Perfects of this schoo-_**

"Bella wake up," a drowsy voice that came from behind the door.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

What the hell is he doing here?

"Bella you still there?"

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Did you read the letter Charlie had delivered?"

Angela whispered to me "He can come in so he doesn't wake up anyone else."

"Yeah I was but you interrupted so..." I opened the door to let Jacob in—

"Oomph!" Jacob was looking up at me…angry.

"What the hell Bella? That hurt!" I couldn't stop laughing neither could Angela.

Jacob got up and left. But not before glaring at both me and Angela.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were leaning against the door." I think I almost peed myself from laughing so much…

Later that day Jacob went around in the boys Dormitory to confiscate anything the day class had that wasn't in the rulebook, and I went to the girls. That was our "duties" as Perfects. After we were done we started to go to the Moon Dormitory. But we had to burn the stuff we took away before we left and this was going to take more than an hour. And it was mostly all from the girls...and one boy Mike...

All of the stuff we took was mostly all pictures of them. The Night Class students.

**Night Class POV:**  
"Thanks Kate that will be all." Kate disappeared after Edward looked at the Night class to see if they understood. "Get up and clean your rooms they will be here in an hour."

He looked longer at Ben, but Ben just sat there looking half asleep. Edward knew the mess that Ben kept "hidden" but before he got to say anything Emmett and Jasper saw what was going to happen so they grab Ben and took him to his room.

Once they got to his room Ben went straight to bed.

"You better clean this shit up before Edward beats the shit out of you." Emmett took a whiff of the air "Shit Ben did something die in here?"

"Funny Emmett."

"Emmett is right Ben he is going to be very angry if you don't"

"Let him come in here I don't care! Edward would be very proud of me because I am living like a true man you pussies!"

"I would keep my voice down if I were you. He is going—"

Ben looked up to see why Jasper stopped talking to see Edward standing there.

Edward, no doubt, heard everything and had a scary smile on his face and was looking directly at Ben.

"Ben, I think I have to go over the rules again with you."

"nnn-no I think I'm good I was going to clean ri—"

"Emmett, Jasper leave. I guess Ben hasn't really learned what respect means around here."

They looked at Ben with an 'I told you so face' and left. Edward spoke in a chilling voice "Now where were we?"

"Wawa…Ben come on we warned you and you didn't want to listen so don't be angry with us!" Jasper just stood there silent, laughing at both of them as they argued.

"You guys left me alone with Edward of all people! You-" Jasper then interrupted "It's your fault so don't blame anyone but yourself."

"Whatever I'm over it so when are these perfects coming to inspect our rooms?"

"They aren't coming today something came up." They all turned to look at Edward who was leaning against the door.

Ben was angry but he didn't say anything he knew what would happen so he just looked down.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Edward left after that, Emmett and Jasper waited until Edward left the Dormitory and looked at Ben, "Are you feeling alright Ben?"

"Yes, I just had enough beatings from Edward this week to last me a lifetime."

**BPOV:**

This was the fourth break I had to take; carrying the bag of stuff we confiscated was heavy.

_More like it's a pain in the ass…Where's Jacob when you need him?_

I looked outside the window and started to drift off to Bella-land when I saw Jacob leaning against the tree sleeping. I might as well call him to come help me.

**JacobPOV:**

Why did this have to happen to me… looking down at the little box in my hands that I hated so much. I should have died that night with my family. Bella is the only person that has really stuck with me for the past four years since the _accident_. Everything changed after that night…Ah… the breeze if I close my eyes I can smell everything.

Trees…

Flowers…

Strawberries…

_Wait strawberries I know that scent it's—_

"Jacob!"

_Why can't she leave me alone…?_

I quickly put the box back in my jacket. And I turned around to face her. She had this weird look on her face. But quickly vanished before she smiled, "Can you help me with the bag its pretty heavy."

"We'll do it after we come back from the Moon Dormitory." We walk to the other side of the campus in silence. As we climb the steps Bella steps in front of me demanding I take whatever I stuffed in my pockets. "You know as Perfects we aren't supposed to break any rules," she takes a step down and misses it, "so just empty—ah! " I do my best to catch her and notice that she has my _box_ in her hand.

_Sneaky little b-…_

"Jacob you didn't tell me you were sick?" I snatched the _box_ away from her and tried to calm down. "Can't you mind your own damn business?"

I had to get out of here before I did something stupid. The inspection can wait. I turned around and started towards the main gates. A walk in the city would do me some good.

"Jacob I didn't mean to I was just worried!"

I just kept walking…

"Jacob come back I'm sorry!"

…and walking.

**BPOV:**

I guess the inspection is going to have to wait. I tried to follow Jacob after the stunt I pulled, but I lost him when we entered the city.

It's starting to get dark and I really don't know the city that well. But I'm not heading back until I find Jacob. I feel alone and me being alone is not a good thing memories start to come back to me as I sit down on a bench at a park and rest. The night Edward saved me. The _vampire_ that tried to eat me. Everything.

_Vampires will eat you…_

I'm scared. I close my eyes and try to focus on being strong and move forward to find Jacob. I open my eyes and there is a little boy standing next to a tree. I go what he is looking at and notice a cat is up there. I jump up and get the cat offering the animal to the little boy but notice he is standing next a lady. On the other side of the park.

"Here I got your cat." I say trying to give him the cat, as I released it the cat ran away.

"Sorry about that." I notice that there is something off about the little boy and the lady. "Are you guys alright?" as I reach for the little boy the women grabs my hand and tries to bite it. "AH!" I got Artemis out and hit the lady in the face and ran.

I notice that they weren't behind me so I turn to look forward and the little boy is standing there. "What are you?" he didn't answer he just laugh and lunge for my leg and bit it. "Ah… get off me!" I hit him with Artemis and ran to a house that was empty and went straight to the attic and got my Artemis out and prepared to fight.

**JacobPOV: **

"_AH!"_

I was just sitting down at a restaurant getting ready to eat when I heard _her._

_Bella._

I ran out of there and followed her scent.

It led me to a house near the park and I saw blood on the floor I dabbed some on my finger and smelled it.

_Bella._

I turned my head to left and saw a lady no a vampire running towards me. I took my gun out and stopped when I noticed that she looked familiar. The first vampire that attack me and my sensei.

She stopped to and smiled, "Comrade…, comrade…"

_I would never-…_

"Shut up!" I shot my gun and she turned to dust. I saw a little boy and gasped, "Sam…"

He laughed and went into the house.

"Ah!"

"BELLA!"

**BPOV:**

_I'm scared. Vampires will eat me._

"Get off me!" I screamed. The little _boy _literally came out of nowhere. Good thing I was alert or—no, no, I'm not going to think like that I will make it out of this alive. He lunged at me again and tried to bite me again but only scratch my face. I froze I knew I wasn't going to make it out of here alive what was the point in trying? I closed my eyes as I saw him lunged for me again but never felt the attack I looked up to see why the _boy_ stopped and all I saw was fear in his eyes. I looked around for the reason behind his fear and saw my _Savior._

* * *

**Review please i need to know if i should continue this story or not!**

**ThanksXx**


End file.
